


Natural Beauty

by Giuly99jb



Series: Hayffie short-fic [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Background Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Nightmares, Post-Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuly99jb/pseuds/Giuly99jb
Summary: “You’re beautiful,” he breathed out as if the sight of her took his breath away. He took a few steps closer, slowly.Hayffie. Post-MJ





	Natural Beauty

Haymitch entered his house. He needed some space. Since Effie had come in the district two months ago, his routine had changed. He went out more often than before and he spent all his time with the children and the Capitol woman.

He didn't know why the former escort had decided to live with him since they were merely friends, but he had welcomed her and he had found himself liking her presence. _Actually_ he wanted to spend more time with her alone.

The children didn't need him anymore. They had each other, while Effie was alone like him, and she was new to the nightmares.

When he heard her screams he went to her bedroom (his guest room) and he comforted her, the same thing she did to him when he had a nightmare. But recently they had changed this routine. He had found himself more often sleeping in her bedroom and when he didn't go to her she was the one who slipped secretly in his bedroom and laying near him. She was always gone before dawn.

One morning he was annoyed by her behaviour and he had decided to talk. They had ended scream at each other and he hadn't know why he had ended up kissing her. When he had noticed that she hadn't responded to his kissing he had walked away without looking back.

He hadn't seen her all day. He had been ashamed, and he had felt embarrassed.

He had gone out with Katniss and Peeta, but when he had seen them kissing his mind had brought him back to _their_ kiss. Without thinking he had ran to his house. And now he was there.

He stepped into his bedroom, preparing to lie down on his bed, when Effie stepped out of the bathroom in silky robes and no makeup, her hair damp, wavy and tangled from her shower.

“Effie?” Haymitch asked, grabbing her attention. She jumped a bit at the sound of his deep baritone voice.

“W- yeah, Haymitch?” Effie asked in return, threading her fingers together nervously.

“You’re _beautiful_ ,” he breathed out as if the sight of her took his breath away. He took a few steps closer, slowly. She stood still, not knowing what to expect. He looked at her like she was the single most precious thing in his world before caressing her check. And without thinking, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“So beautiful,” he whispered as their lips brushed once more.

 _This time_ she had the courage to respond to his kiss fiercely and with more passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my third short one shot about them.  
> In this version they were merely friends (more close to the books).  
> You could decide if that was their first kiss or not aaha.  
> I hope that the characters aren't OOC and that I didn't make many mistakes.  
> I hope you will enjoy reading this fic.  
> Giuli


End file.
